Technical Field
The present invention concerns a wind power installation foundation and a wind power installation.
Description of the Related Art
Any wind power installation requires a foundation, on which a pylon of the wind power installation can be placed. Very specific demands are made on foundations of wind power installations as the foundation has to reliably carry forces and torques acting on the wind power installation. Those forces and torques are produced both by the wind which acts on the wind power installation and also due to rotation of the rotor of the wind power installation.
In the German patent application from which priority is claimed the German Patent and Trade Mark Office searched the following documents: DE 2013 216 342 A1 and US 2014/0115978 A1.